Solo Contigo
by Verit0 G.kl
Summary: Con el tiempo las cosas cambian, las ideas, los sentimientos…Harry vuelve a Inglaterra sin saber que tendría que enfrentar cosas que él quiso enterrar, como por ejemplo su relación con Hermione…
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Solo la historia y redacción son mías.

_"Y el amor roto, cuando vuelve a nacer, crece más bello que el primero, más fuerte, más grande" William Shakespeare _

**La Despedida**

Una joven mujer entro a su departamento agotada. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual y no le importaba. Fue directo al servicio, se mojo el rostro, una y otra vez, ese día había sido agotador. Mira su reflejo, y unos lindos ojos miel se veían reflejados. En ellos veía cansancio claro, después de un día de trabajo completo y las compras era comprensible, pero también se veía felicidad, satisfacción, y mucha. Hace varios días, semanas que sus ojos destellan un brillo agradable, un brillo de alegría que no se iba, y le gustaba. Era increíble como después de meses de relación él siguiera manteniendo la sensación de mariposas en el estomago solo con recordarlo, solo con que imaginara sus ojos verdes. Hoy no lo había visto, otro día mas sin verlo, él también tenia muchas cosas que hacer, y al igual que ella debía distribuir bien su tiempo. Como lo extrañaba… todo una semana sin él. Una verdadera tortura. Pero lo era aun más la preocupación que tenía en esos momentos…

Se tiro pesadamente en el sofá, pensando en su novio, en toda la felicidad que él le había dado, y también toda la que le daría, por que ella quería desesperadamente un futuro juntos, ya no quería pensar en las sensaciones dolorosas y preocupantes que tenia respecto a él, todo estaba bien. Fija su vista en un papel tirado cerca de la puerta de entrada. Se levanta y se aproxima a ver que era. Una carta. Seguro paso de ella cuando entro. La toma, no tenia remitente, no tenia nada. La abre impaciente y su rostro se iluminó al reconocer la letra.

_Mi querida Hermione:_

_He tratado de concentrarme bien en el trabajo pero se me es imposible. Cada día que pasa es peor ¡como te extraño! No se si podré aguantar otro día sin ti, sin ver tus precisos ojos y tu dulce sonrisa. No se cuanto tiempo mas estaré aquí, los mortifagos parecen haber cesado su ataque, y eso es lo que nos preocupa mas. Mantendremos la vigilancia unos días más para asegurar todo por aquí. Hoy llego Ron, me a dicho que todos estos días a estado contigo, eso me tranquilizo, pero ahora estas sola, por favor, protégete y no salgas sola, mejor aun, no salgas. También me contó tu insistente preocupación por mí. Cariño…estoy bien, te lo aseguro. En cuanto pueda estoy por ahí._

_Te extraña Harry._

Hermione intento no llorar, pero fue imposible. Era la primera noticia que recibía de Harry, y estaba muy preocupada. Por otro lado le conmocionaba todo lo que él le había dicho.

¡No tenia por que haber aceptado esa misión suicida! Le habían dicho que no era su obligación ir, pero él igualmente lo hizo. Maldijo su integridad moral…después de todo lo que pasaron ya era hora que él se empezara a preocupar de si mismo.

No se dio cuanta como sus pasos la dirigieron a la cama. Todos estos días se quedaba de inmediato dormida producto de su trabajo. Había trabajado mas esta ultima semana, tratando de ocupar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, y cuando tenia tiempo libre salía de compras, con Ginny, o simplemente leía. Pero tenia que tener la mente distraída en otra cosa. Sin embargo, esa noche no era así. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir. Y así fue. Apenas pego un ojo en toda la noche.

Tres días después estaba que explotaba. Los que trabajaban con ella se dieron cuenta. Era la más eficaz pero en esos momentos sus compañeros preferían que se retirara. No se concentraba en nada. Al llegar a su casa prendía de inmediato el televisor con la esperanza de obtener alguna noticia. Y estaba mirando siempre la puerta haber si aparecía algo por ahí. Le consumía la angustia cada vez que pensaba en él, y pensaba en él todo el día. Ya era pasada las doce de la noche cuando sintió un ruido de llaves. Estaban abriendo la puerta, legalmente… Su corazón dio un vuelco, solo una persona más que ella tenías esas llaves. Harry. Se levanto de su cama de un salto. Cuando llego hasta la entrada Harry estaba cerrando la puerta, la observaba detenidamente.

- Hermione…

Ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazo fuertemente, Harry la sujetó atrayéndola más hacia él y hundiendo su cabeza en su cabello.

- ¿Me extrañaste? - Harry se aparto un poco para mirarla directamente.

- Mucho - respondió ella.

- No lo parece - Hermione lo miro ceñuda - ¿me vas a besar?- ella sonrió y le hizo caso a los deseos de ambos.

- ¡Merlín, como extrañaba esto! Tengo mucho que contarte Hermione…

- Espero que sea lo suficiente para justificar toda tu ausencia - replico - estaba muy preocupada por ti.

- Lo siento - dijo sentándose en el sofá. Hermione lo siguió - pero no podía permitir que esos malditos quedaran libres.

- No se cual es tu insistencia de atraparlos uno por uno tu mismo. Podrías dejárselo…

Harry la miro contrariado y Hermione se calló al instante. Entendía lo que le iba a decir ahora, solo que aun no perdía la esperanza de que él recapacitara. Ella podía convencerlo.

- Hermione, no quiero discutir contigo. - objeto - No ahora por favor. Además… ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo sabiendo que esos mal nacidos andan sueltos por ahí, mientras tú caminas por la calle libremente?

Hermione tiro una risa - ¿me estas diciendo que haces todo esto por mi? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Harry la miro seriamente, sin una pizca de gracia en su rostro.

- Es enserio Hermione. Jamás voy a estar tranquilo hasta encerrarlos a todos. - dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos - No podría dejar de preocuparme por ti. - agrego dándole un suave beso.

- Harry… - se tiro a él y lo tumbo en el sofá para desenfrenar una batalla donde el amor era protagonista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Harry, me lo prometiste - reclamó Hermione - prometiste que a este baile no faltarías.

- Cariño…entiende, es de vida o muerte. No me hubieran solicitado de no ser grave.

- Sabes que esto es importante para mí. Estuvimos organizando este beneficio con mucho esfuerzo - suplicó - quiero que tú estés ahí. Conmigo.

- Hermione - dijo serio - entiende de una vez, es-una-emergencia -- puntualizó - ¿Qué sucede si los mortifagos se aparecen por ahí? Va a ser demasiado tarde…Lo siento pero tengo que detenerlos antes que creen una catástrofe - dijo con voz sin derecho a replica. Se puso la chaqueta y la miro significativamente. Oh no…ella no iba a permitir eso.

- No salgas. Quédate aquí…te informare de cualquier cosa - dijo Harry autoritario.

- Claro que no. Yo iré te guste o no

- Hermione…te quedas aquí. Eso no esta en discusión. Te puede suceder algo…jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Se protegerme bastante bien. Te lo aseguro.

- Aun así te quedas aquí. Protegeré el departamento antes de irme - dijo cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Genial. ¡Estupendo! Ahora no podría ir a la fiesta que tanto se esmero en preparar. De alguna manera desobedecería a Harry, tenía más de una posibilidad de hacerlo. Pero por otro lado ir sin él, no sabia si valdría la pena. ¿Estar angustiada, preocupándose por él, en medio de una fiesta?¿Donde todos ríen y celebran? Prefería estar deprimida en su propia casa que en otro lugar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el exquisito aroma de una café matutino. Se acomodo en su cama y a los segundos después entro Harry con una bandeja en las manos.

- Creí que me desobedecerías - acomodo la bandeja y le deposito en beso en la comisura de los labios - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Preguntándome por que no lo hice - bebió un poco del café caliente - ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Harry se levanto nervioso. Cosa que pasó desapercibida para Hermione.

- Bien. No sucedió nada grave.

- ¿Y de que se trataba?

- La verdad era…era solo vigilancia. Ya sabes, estar precavidos - agrego - no sucedió nada.

- No mientas

- ¡No lo hago! - se apresuro a decir - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No habrías hecho tanto escando solo por simple vigilancia - dijo - No creo que te hayan llamado de urgencia para eso ¿no?

- Una falsa alarma. Aun así debíamos estar atentos. - contradijo

- Dime que ocultas - Harry no podía ocultarle nada a Hermione. Era una verdad que había asumido desde siempre.

- Bien - dijo - hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte - disminuía la voz con cada palabra. Hermione lo miro contrariada - pero no hablemos de eso ahora - ella no demoro en mostrar su disgusto. Está bien, no se puede aplazar lo inevitable, pensó.

- Harry, no intentes asustarme ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? Ahora por favor, cuéntame - suplicó

- De verdad, es preferible que no. Debemos conversarlo con tiempo y calma.

- ¿Te parece que esas condiciones no están ahora? - Hermione pensaba que nada podía ser tan malo. Él era un gran auror, a parte de las preocupaciones que tenía sobre este por su trabajo, no era nada más. Su vida esta perfecta y solo debía mantener el equilibro y confiar en él. Cosas que hacia.

- Bien - se acerco nuevamente a ella, y se sentó a su lado - antes de cualquier cosa, por favor, quiero que me entiendas.

- Lo haré - como siempre, pensó ella.

- Ayer por la noche, cuando nos reuníos nos comunicaron algo. Algo muy importante y confidencial - se levanto, y comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro explico - en México, Sudamérica, encontraron un refugio - hizo una pausa y bebió el café de Hermione - un refugio de mortifagos. Últimamente han estado pasando conflictos en ese país, y debemos detenerlos antes de que formen una organización mas grade ¿me entiendes, Hermione?

- Si - pronuncio con un hilo de voz. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo de él.

- No podemos detenerlos desde aquí. Y una operación entrecortada no tendría frutos. Debo ir a México Hermione.

- ¿Por cuento tiempo? - dijo - ¿y por que tú? - comenzó a levantar la voz.

- Yo debo ir, soy el principal interesado, siempre voy a estar conectados a ellos. Tu lo sabes… - dijo apenado - solo será por un par de meses - agregó - quizá un mes para empezar. - evitó mirarla.

Hermione, que había sufrido montones la más de una semana que no estuvo, no sabía si podría aguantar. Desde aquella vez todo había estado bien, todos los días con él. Lo más que había estado separada se él, desde que comenzaron la relación, había sido eso. Y ahora meses…

- No quiero

- Dijiste que me entenderías. No me hagas esto Hermione…

- Tu no me hagas esto - comenzaba a quebrase su voz - ¿podrías dejar de pensar en tu trabajo, y pensar mas en nosotros?¿o es que eso ya no te interesa?

- Sabes que no es así. Sabes que hago todo esto por… ¡Maldito sea! Entiende ¿Que sugieres?¿Crees que para mi es sencillo?

- Al parecer si. Lo pones sencillo ¿no? - dijo levantándose - te vas unos meses, o tal vez mas. Y mientras a mi me dejas aquí, esperándote. Así me lo dijiste…sencillo. - comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

- ¡No! Espera. - la tomo del brazo, impidiendo que se encerrara - Hermione -la miro - jamás iré si tú no estas de acuerdo - Ella lo miro, analizando la situación.

- Está bien. Ve - dijo después de un momento de silencio. Harry le miro dudoso. - es difícil para mi…mucho Harry. Pero si es lo que necesitas, yo no puedo impedírtelo

- Aunque no lo creas, eres la única que puede impedírmelo, con solo oponerte - dijo - Hermione, no quiero que esto acabe lo de nosotros. De ser así no lo permitiría…

- No lo acabara - dijo Hermione, aterrada con solo la idea de que fuera así.

- Gracias - le beso tiernamente - prometo compensarte - dijo arrastrándola hacia su lecho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?

- Por supuesto que no - dijo tajante - aquí estarás segura. Ron te protegerá como se debe

- ¿Le pediste a Ron que me protegiera?

- Cariño, jamás estaría tranquilo de no ser así. - Hermione lo miro con los ojos llorosos - no llores, volveré pronto. Solo será un mes, incluso quizá menos.

- Pero te podría suceder algo. No te preocupes tanto por mí, y preocúpate más de ti Harry.

- Imposible. Además solo será vigilancia, ya sabes… conocer el lugar. Nada me pasara.

Sonó un timbre y una voz comenzó a decir el vuelo de Harry por el altoparlante. En estos tiempos, hasta un avión era mas seguro.

Harry miro a Hermione y le desespero ver tanta pena en sus ojos. Tuvo el impulso de mandar todo a la mierda y quedarse con ella, ahí. Pero no podía…, no podía hacer eso. Entonces, la beso desesperadamente, tratando de recordar las caricias de ella por todo el tiempo que estarían separados. _Pero si supiera…_

Se escucho un carraspeo. Ambos se separaron - diría que Hermione esta demorándote para que pierdas el avión, amigo. - Harry saludo a Ron con entusiasmo.

- Y yo diría que llegaste muy tarde como para despedirte de mí como se debe.

- Siento la demora. - dijo - pero aquí estoy. Será mejor que te apures, no me gustan las despedidas, menos las largas. - Harry y Hermione rieron

- Tienes razón. Será mejor que vaya yéndome - dijo Harry. Se acerco a Ron y le dio un abrazo de despedida.

- Cuídate amigo. Y no hagas tonterías - dijo Ron con una mira reprochadora

- Lo tendré en cuenta Ron - dijo Harry entre burlón y dudoso, por la mirada severa de Ron. Después se acerco a Hermione.

- Te echare mucho de menos, Harry

- Yo también amor - le abrazo fuertemente - no me olvides - aproximo su rostro tranquilamente y la beso.

- Nunca lo haré

Después de una semana, Hermione aun no sea hacia la idea de que quedaba mucho para ver al hombre que amaba. Ron le había contado muy poco de él estos días. Le había asegurado que estaba bien, y que por el momento no corría ningún peligro aparente. Pero por mucho que le dijeran eso, ella jamás podía estar tranquila. Y Ron no colaboraba…No sabia si Harry le había dicho, de seguro era así, pero no la dejaba tranquila, y de lo único que quería hablar era de Harry, tener información de él, pero Ron se esforzaba en hablar trivialidades y evadir el tema de Harry, es mas, pareciera molestarse cuando ella lo nombraba.

Era cierto que aun era muy joven, pero a sus veintidós años le gustaba trabajar, y en esos momentos más, era su única fuente de distracción. Sus superiores incluso la habían felicitado por su desempeño, con llevar tan poco tiempo ahí, se notaba que llegaría lejos algún día. Le habían dicho eso y más, pero aun no se sentía del todo feliz. Había recibido una carta y una llamada telefónica de Harry, cada una muy corta. Era preferible usar la correspondencia normal que vía lechuza.

Concentro su atención en el mesero que le había llevado un refresco. Mientras bebía pensó por que Ron le citaba todos los días si no le hablaba de lo que a ella le interesaba. Esta bien que se preocupe por ella pero no era para tanto. A veces deseaba que su amigo pelirrojo se hubiese ido con Harry, así estaría mucho mas tranquila, pero Ron trabajaba en otro departamento, alejado de los mortifagos, cosa que Harry no había hecho por más que todos lo trataron de convencer. Era muy obstinado, cuando tenia algo entre ceja y ceja nadie se lo quitaba, y solo por que era él y así Hermione lo amaba. Sonrió con extrañeza.

- Hola linda - escucho Hermione, y no pudo evitar dar un salto de susto

- Ron - grito dándose vuelta - ¿sabes algo de Harry?

- ¿Es posible que hayas perdidos tus modales? Ya ni saludas

- Lo siento - dijo a la defensiva - ¿Cómo estas?

- Mejor que tú - dijo tomando asiento frente a Hermione

- Oh, pero eso no es muy difícil, de hecho es muy fácil.

Ron ni se molesto en contestar, es mas, a Hermione le costo mantener la mirada quisquillosa de él. Era definitivo, por alguna extraña razón a Ron le molestaba el tema de Harry, o era eso o ella se estaba volviendo loca.

- Basta de decir esas cosas, Hermione ¿te gustaría ir a ver algún deporte muggle, mañana? Me dieron unos buenos datos. - dijo vano - ¿sabes? Es muy gracioso ver a unos tipos tras un balón

- Ya basta. Estoy harta Ron. Todos estos días he tenido que soportar tus habladurías. Trabajas en la misma índole que Harry, se que siempre se están comunicando. Es imposible que no sepas nada de él - dijo al borde de la histeria. Lo miro insistentemente durante unos segundos - ¿Por qué?¿por que no me dices nada de él?¿es que acaso le sucedió algo?

- Nada de eso, Hermione - concentro su mirada en el café, mandándole miradas ofensivas

Lo animó a que continuara, pero él no dijo nada más. No lo entendía, Hermione podía ver claramente que él sabía más de lo que decía. Su nerviosismo y su tosquedad lo delataban. El problema era porqué.

- ¿Entonces, me acompañas mañana? - musitó con aire despreocupado. Hermione no se molesto en contestar, basto con que lo mirara de la forma como realmente se sentía para que él entendiera. Pero se hizo el tonto - ¿acaso ya tienes que hacer? - Ron comenzó a hablar de lo importante que era la entretención, mas para ella en estos momentos. Y que se alegraba de que saliera a parte de ir a su trabajo.

- No tengo nada que hacer - interrumpió Hermione - y la verdad Ron, no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Así que si no te importa no hagas planes para mi ¿bien?

- Bien - musitó molesto - pero no te enojes conmigo solo por que tu novio te dejo botada

Eso era mas de lo que ella podía soportar ¿Cuál era su problema? Primero no quiere cooperar con ella, y ahora la hiere descaradamente. No supo que cara debió haber tenido para que la de Ron se suavizara.

- Hermione… - susurró

- No - dijo - No se que te pasa…de verdad que no. Harry no me dejo botada ¡bien lo sabes tú! - intentó relajarse - te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi Ron, se que te preocupas…lamento ser de esta forma contigo ¡pero es que mi único consuelo por ahora es saber de Harry! Y… tú impides eso ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando evades hablar de él? Me siento irritada… - se levantó de su puesto y tomo sus cosas - y tu no cooperas en todo esto. - comenzó a marcharse.

- Está bien - escuchó gritar. Hermione se giro hacia él - si quieres saber la verdad, vuelve a sentarte - Hermione dudó, pero le duro poco.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó una vez frente a él

Ron suspiró pesadamente. Miro su taza y se bebió el líquido rápidamente. Pareciera que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar. Movía su cuello y ponía una actitud pensativa. Hermione no quería perder la paciencia, ya hablaría…

- Bien Hermione - dijo pesadamente - quizá sea algo que tú no te esperas. Quizá sea muchas cosas para ti. Pero mantén la calma - Hermione solo asintió. Desde hace un buen momento que no sabía si le saldrían palabras - Harry no va a volver

Hermione solo lo observó. Aun sin entender, o quizá no quería entender

- ¿Exactamente, que quieres decir con eso? - por que…,ella sabía que aun no iba a volver

- Veras… como explicártelo - comentó más para si - ¿recuerdas hace un tiempo, cuando Harry estuvo ausente poco más de una semana?

- Si - se limitó a contestar

- Bien, esa vez, cuando se cumplió una semana, yo viaje hasta donde estaba él - Hermione lo recordó. Harry se lo había dicho en la carta - Resulta que él debió volver ese día - continuó - pero no lo hizo. Así que me vi en la obligación de ir a buscarlo personalmente.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso, Ron? - preguntó confusa - Digo¿Qué paso para que Harry no volviera? - preguntó mas aterrada

- Él no volvió, no por razones laborales. Él se quedo allí. Se quedo por que quiso. Y al parecer tubo razones excelentes para hacerlo, según su punto de vista.

- Bien - dijo contrariada - él debía volver antes pero no lo hizo. Ahora… - susurró - también tuvo razones - se aclaro ella misma - ¿Cuáles?

- Una mujer - dijo Ron precavido - ¿Por qué crees que siempre aceptaba las misiones? - agregó antes de que ella lo interrumpiera. Prosiguió al ver el rostro impávido de Hermione - ¿Por qué crees que te digo que esta vez no va a volver? Vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar con aquella mujer. Dijo que volvería en unos meses para seguir teniéndote engañada. Pero no lo hará, no volverá.

Ella lo medito. Cada palabra que había dicho le parecía absurda, Harry jamás seria capaz de algo así. La semilla de la duda y la ansiedad la invadieron, tenia que saber de donde Ron había sacados aquellas estupideces

- ¿Como sabes tú todo eso? - aunque no estaba previsto, no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

- Como te dije lo fui a ver. Yo ya tenia sospechas, ya que cada vez que lo veía en una misión estaba ella. No sabía quien era, hasta ese día. Él no me lo pudo negar.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que Harry tenia una amante y que me dejo? - dijo alzando la voz

- Hermione…Lo siento. Quizá preferías no haberlo sabido, pero tenía que decírtelo

- No - dijo - mientes. Eso no es posible, Harry va a volver.

-Entiende, no va a volver. Se fue con esa mujer a México. Todo este tiempo ha estado alargando las misiones para pasar más tiempo con ella.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó conteniendo las lagrimas

- Lauren Smithen – respondió después de un momento.

Una vaga imagen de ella llego a la mente de Hermione cuando reconoció el nombre. Alta. Con su cabello cobrizo suelto…Ella había sido la ordenadora del departamento por un tiempo, pero después desapareció. Hace unos dos meses…

- Ella se fue hace tiempo. Mucho más del que Harry partió.

- Pero lo suficiente para estar al tanto de todo y planearlo para que no se notara. ¿Entiendes? Se fue. Y Harry al tiempo después

- ¿Y como sabes que Harry no va a volver?¿él te lo dijo? - pregunto suspicaz

- No, él no me lo dijo. Pero yo lo se. Aquella mujer preparo todas sus cosas y partió con él.

- Eso no puede ser verdad ¡No puede! - sollozó - si tanto quería estar con ella ¿Por qué no me dejo antes de engañarme?

- No creo que él hubiera estado seguro de lo que entonces quería. Él te quería, pero…

- Pero ya no… ¿es eso?¿se decidió por ella y ya?

- Cuando yo me entere tuvimos una charla nada tranquila… ¡Quería que entendiera lo que hacia! Y que no te tratara de esa forma. Tal vez para él esto es una forma de dejarte más fácilmente

- Para él… - se mofó

- Lo siento Hermione. En verdad…sabes que siempre conta-

- Ya basta Ron. No creeré esto hasta que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente. Él hablara por si solo. - dijo sacando las pequeñas lagrimas de su rostro - Ahora por favor te pido que me dejes tranquila.

Cuando Hermione llego a su departamento, no sabia si echarse a llorar o romper todo. Aun así desecho aquellas ideas y se fue a tomar un baño. Había estado analizando la situación. Si Harry hizo eso, ella no sabría si tendría la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante. Pero no lo quería creer, no aun. Harry le había prometido que volvería, un mes o quizá menos. Aun recordaba sus dulces palabras de consuelo antes de la despedida. Su mirada tan triste como la de ella. Su promesa se amor silenciosa. Ella no podía dejarse llevar solo por que le habían dicho algo de la nada, algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Aquella mujer, Lauren. Harry apenas la conocía, trabajaron muy poco tiempo juntos, y parecieran ni siquiera hablarse. Es decir, no tenía por donde. Ella era una mujer diferente a ellos, preocupada de su apariencia, seguramente pensando todo el tiempo en ella misma. No. Claro que no. Harry volvería, ella esperaría paciente a que pasara el tiempo, y él muy pronto estaría de nuevo a su lado. Ella lo amaba, y él lo sabía. No se atrevería a romperle él corazón en miles de pedazos, no la destrozaría. _Volveré pronto. Solo será un mes, incluso quizá menos._ Su voz, resonó en ella tan firmemente, y vio la sinceridad de sus ojos cuando se lo dijo. No había nada que temer. Pronto solucionaría las cosas con él y de paso con Ron.

_Harry no va a volver_

La voz de Ron resonó en ella. Consumiéndola, destrozándola. Tal vez… no podía ser. Seguía con su trabajo. Aun más responsable, pero nada deseosa. Ansiosa, asustadiza. Saltaba con solo escuchar el teléfono. Un mes, pero hoy ya se cumplía dos meses desde que Harry se fue. Y aun no lo quería creer, confiaba en él, por que no le haría daño, no a ella. ¿Entonces por que aun no volvía? Por que hace semanas que ya no le escribe, que no la llama. Termino de recorrer el pasillo y entro a la oficina, buscando acabar de una vez su agonía.

- Disculpe - susurró cuando se asomo por la entrada. Vio al director de la agencia que le hacia gesto para que entrara.

- Señorita Granger ¿Qué se le ofrece por aquí?

- Bien. - dijo - seré rápida. Quiero saber de Harry ¿Cómo esta él?

- ¿Harry?¿su novio? - dijo con extrañeza

- Si

- Señorita Granger…me toma por sorpresa ¿es que acaso no sabe donde esta él?

- Ssi - siseó - en México

- ¿En México? - musitó alterado - El señor Potter no esta en México ¿Por qué ha de estar ahí?

- Por la misión - dijo obvia - la del refugio de mortifagos - intentaba mantener la calma. Vaya, eso no debería haber sido así, pensó.

- Aquello termino hace mas de un mes - dijo cortante - Si usted no sabe donde esta él ahora, menos lo sabré yo.

Una silla. Si, eso le haría bien. O por ultimo una pared. ¿Desde cuando el techo era tan inmenso?¿temblaba?

- ¿Señorita?

- ¿Quién? - logro conseguir decir - Lo siento. Yo…ya me voy

Era posible. Él la dejo. La dejo como a un animal molesto. Después de todo…Dolor. Mucho dolor. Sentía como algo dentro de ella moría. Debía ir a su casa. Ya.

_**Seis años después.**_

- No creo que sea suficiente - dijo molesto - debemos reforzar todo el edificio. Todo. Tenemos el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

- Yo solo digo que no es necesario - contradijo - no podemos gastar una fortuna en algo tan innecesario. Ya sabes, las cosas no son como antes

- ¿En algo innecesario?¿se te olvida quien soy yo? puede que estemos en Norteamérica, pero aun así es a mi a quien siempre persiguen. Ya sabes.

- Eso habrá sido en tu país natal, pero desde que estas viviendo en estados unidos las cosas se te han hecho más sencillas. No te puedes quejar...además mañana viajas a...

- Cierto. Por eso mismo...quiero que a la vuelta de mi viaje este todo listo - musitó ya mas tranquilo - No quiero discutir sobre esto, solo hazlo y ya. Te dejare a cargo de todo, espero no estar cometiendo un error. - dijo burlón.

- No jefecito, claro que no - dijo en falso tono obediente - aunque he estado pensando en hacer algunas remodelaciones, nunca me a gustado el color de...

- En eso no te metas - rió - solo procura - pensó - Bien, no hagas tonterías

Harry dejo todo a cargo, a su socio y único amigo que había tenido en esos seis años Mark Leyton. Era un buen chico, a veces le recordaba a Ron, salvo por su aspecto físico. Mark era el típico norteamericano conquistador, que se enamoraba de todas pero solo le duraba un par de días, con suerte, para ellas, una semana. Tenía porte, el pelo castaño y ojos celestes, rió para si, ese hombre le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas de mujeres.

Mientras iba en el avión, no pudo evitar pensar en como estarían las cosas ahora en Inglaterra. Había ido muchas veces, pero todos eran periodos cortos, y para ser sinceros evitaba acercarse a esos recuerdos. Solo iba a hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se quedaría por un tiempo más prologado, que quizás le permitiera saber más de sus antiguos amigos. Tal vez esta vez pueda intentar hablar con Ron sin temer que le llegue un golpe, había pasado mucho desde eso y ahora quizás él lo entendería. Pero su amigo pelirrojo nunca debió haberse enojado con él, él sabía por lo que estaba pasando hace seis años y debió apoyarlo. Concentro su mirada fuera del avión, viendo las nubes lejanas bajo él, pero la aparto rápidamente, aquello solo había aumentado la nostalgia que estaba intentado no tener. Aunque durante todos esos años se negaba a recordar todo, cada vez que iba hacia su país, era lo mismo. Debía estar acostumbrado, pero la sensación le parecía lo suficiente desagradable como para darle importancia. Mejor pensaría en el nuevo futuro que le ofrecía Inglaterra. Aquel que alguna vez soñó tener.

Hablaría con el ministro de magia sobre las nuevas seguridades que deberían optar por tener. Con suerte aprobarían su proyecto y podría aportar un granito de arena al mundo para que mejore. Su objetivo eran los niños, lo jóvenes. Ya no quería mas amenazas sobre otro posible señor oscuro. Para eso tendría que plantear la importancia de la buena educación. El podía hacerlo. Inglaterra era uno de los pocos países donde aun quedaban sangres puras, y era en los hijos de estos donde mas debía concentrase. No iba a ser fácil pero al menos haría el intento, y más que eso.

Recordó a Hermione. Bien, seria mas sencillo todo esto si ella estuviera a su lado, apoyándolo. Pero no estaba. No se iba acomplejar por eso, él podría arreglárselas solo, pensó molesto.

* * *

¿Y que tal? Posiblemente es algo confuso, pero no olviden que todo tiene su razón de ser. Espero que les haya interesado y si quieren sabe que paso, pues háganmelo saber. 

Sobre el capitulo no hay mucho que decir, especialmente por que no puedo. Pero en seis años pueden cambiar muchas cosas, y otras no.

Dudas, sugerencias, alguna idea… lo que quieran, me lo dejan un review ya?

**Vero Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuga **

Observo contenta la portada de la revista. Bien, eso era lo que ella quería conseguir, había sido difícil convencer al ministerio de magia, pero igualmente lo hizo. No podía dejar ese reportaje en la nada, el mundo debía saber las injusticias que se cometían con algunas criaturas.

- Tú nunca aprendes – comentó una fría voz, de repente

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – ese hombre la sorprendía con bastante frecuencia últimamente.

- Mi trabajo – respondió con repudio – Granger, Granger… No me sorprende que semejante acusación haya salido de ti, pero… - apunto a la revista – pensé que la inteligencia que tenías era verdadera.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Estas despedida ¿no lo sabias? – Musitó como si nada – después de ese reportaje no pensaras que te las veras libres ¿no?

- Si – dudó – claro que si. Tenía permiso del ministerio de magia para hacerlo

- Humh, curioso – meditó – entonces cambiaron de parecer. Creo que ya estas fuera.

- ¿Y viniste a hacer tu trabajo?¿que consiste en informarme que estoy despedida? Que bajo has caído…resulta que ahora eres el mensajero – Hermione se extraño de lo tranquila que estaba. ¡Por Merlín! La estaban despidiendo. Draco se rió estrepitosamente.

- Pues será placentero verte cuando te entreguen el sobre. Tiene su recompensa…- se burlo - Pero hablando enserio, Granger. Tienes que acompañarme, necesitan hablar contigo

- Insisto en que no era necesario que te enviaran a ti - replico Hermione siguiendo a Draco - A menos que hayas tenido otros motivos… - Hermione no continuó, se conformo con ver la supuesta indiferencia de Draco, pero su mandíbula tensa no paso desapercibida - lastima que no te haya ido bien - susurró antes de entrar al despacho.

- Ahora veremos a quien no le va bien - Draco cerró la puerta tras él y le mando una mirada llena de disgusto.

Alex Levy los miraba con rostro gracioso. Seguramente ya sabía que ella y Draco estaban discutiendo. Aunque eso no era novedad. Alex era la única persona con la que Draco compartía amablemente, se podía decir su único amigo. Él era extrovertido, espontáneo, irónico, y extremadamente guapo. Con su cabello negro, ojos castaños, mas claros que lo de ella, alto y fornido. A Hermione le agrada mas de lo que debía, pero es que él no se lo hacia muy fácil con sus modales de conquistador que tenia con ella. Como invitarla a cenar, llamarla cada noche, ver lo atento que era cuando ella no se encontraba bien. Parpadeo ligeramente. No era momento para pensar esas cosas, estaba a punto de quizás perder todo.

- Supongo que Draco te dijo porqué te mandaron a llamar - Hermione miro al susodicho inquisidoramente.

- Algo así - dijo - pero no es que crea todo lo que él dice - agregó altanera. Alex rió

- Eso me parece - dijo mirando a Draco y alzando una ceja - y por cierto - volvió su mirada a ella - no estás despedida. - Hermione alzo una sonrisa sincera.

- Entonces… ¿Qué sucede?

- Sucede que ¡Hermione! No es la primera vez que haces polémica. Y creo que el ministro ya se a casando de eso.

- No puede detenerme. Acabas de decir que no estoy despe

- Lo se - dijo - pero eso no significa que te deje que hagas y deshagas, otra vez… A si que tuve que convencerlo de que eras una de las mejores y que no podía tirarte así nada mas. Pero ahora hay condiciones…

- ¿Condiciones?

- Si. Bueno, más que condiciones son órdenes. Y las tomas o las dejas - dijo - así que espero que por tú bien y el de todos los que trabajamos aquí, que las tomes.

- No te defraudare Alex. Puedo hacer lo que sea. Ahora dime. - él sonrió

- Ya no trabajaras más en esa sección. El departamento esta haciendo un nuevo proyecto, y para eso necesitamos de alguien que este capacitado. Así que a mi se me ocurrió que a ti, aquel trabajo, te caería como anillo al dedo.

Hermione se contagio del entusiasmo de Alex. Si él se lo decía, era por que era algo bueno y prometedor. Y que haya confiado en ella y la recomendara le halagaba.

- Está bien, cuéntame de que se trata.

- Es algo muy simple. Pero que requiere experiencia y discreción, más que nada es un trabajo de investigación. Tu trabajo será ayudar al jefe del proyecto, en todo lo que puedas. - tomo unos papeles y explicó - es un plan en contra la magia oscura. No se mucho sobre el tema, pero en unos de estos días te llegara toda la información que necesitas. - Alex le explico más detalladamente lo que podía apreciar en los documentos.

- Bueno. Por lo que me dijiste me parece todo bien. ¿Sabes con quien voy a trabajar?

Alex le mando una breve mirada a Draco, inquietante. Draco se adelanto.

- No, aun no lo sabemos - contestó apresurado - pero no te preocupes Granger, dicen que ya lo conocemos…

- Si, bien - interrumpió Alex - pronto te enteraras.

- Oh, bien - susurró

- Por ahora puedes volver a tu trabajo. Pero por favor no sigas haciendo esos reportajes - suplicó Alex - que este edificio sin ti seria como cielo sin estrellas. - Draco mofó

Hermione se ruborizó y se sintió torpe al no saber que decir.

- Procurare hacerlo - sonrió

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ese hombre está loco por ti, Hermione - dijo Ginny

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó risueña

- ¡Por supuesto! Es cosa de ver como es contigo. No se que esperas para lanzártele

- Tengo miedo Ginny. Aun no estoy segura…después de… bueno, tú sabes. - se lamentó - desde ahí que ya no me siento segura.

- Ese es justamente el problema - dijo - no puedes seguir así para siempre, no vale la pena - puntualizó - Y esta es una oportunidad perfecta para comenzar.

Hermione sólo había tenido relaciones efímeras en los últimos años. Aun sentía temor hacia los hombres. Para ella era difícil recobrar la confianza, sobre todo cuando aquella era ciega. Aun recuerda las innumerables veces que intentaba comportarse sin dificultades en una cita, pero no lo lograba y el nerviosismo y el miedo terminaban venciéndola. Y lo peor de todo es que no solo ella se daba cuanta, sino que su pareja también, convirtiendo la cita en un desagradable momento. Pero bien como decía Ginny, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar, por que si había algo que Alex conseguía era que ella se sintiera renovada, nueva, diferente, su relación con él había sido agradable desde le primer momento en que lo vio, había algo en él que a Hermione no la hacia sentirse intimidada. Estaba decidido, si tiene la oportunidad no la va a desaprovechar. Sonrió.

- ¿Y si se aburre de mí? - de repente a Hermione se le ocurrió que al mismo Alex le pudiera pasar lo que a todos los hombres de su vida les sucedía. Aburrirse de ella. Tembló por el pensamiento.

- Hermione - le reprochó Ginny. Hermione se acordó de Molly - ¿pretendes estar toda tu vida así? Tienes que arriesgarte de alguna manera… ¡vamos! Tampoco es necesario que te enamores perdidamente de él.

Sabía que estaba siendo tonta ¿pero ahora que mas daba? Ya había pasado por el dolor más grande, no había algo que le pudiera dañar más. Lo haría.

Dos días después parecía que aquellas dudas que había tenido nunca habían formado parte de ella. Quería estar con Alex, el problema es que no tenía el suficiente valor como para dar el primer paso, y él, después de tanto tiempo así ya se acostumbro y solo la trataba como una amiga, pero ella sabía perfectamente que solo le faltaba un empujón.

- Necesito hablar contigo - musitó Draco entrando al despacho - A solas - dijo mirando a Hermione. Ella había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que le costo entender que Draco le estaba pidiendo que saliera. Miro a Ginny que estaba en su escritorio y la observaba con nerviosismo. Torpemente se levanto dejando a Ginny y Draco solos ahí dentro.

Por fin se decidió, pensó Hermione con regocijo. Ya era hora de que él aclarara unas cuantas cosas con Ginny. Habían estado tanto tiempo peleándose que ya pensaba que nunca se solucionarían las cosas entre esos dos. Pero Hermione también tenía que ver el otro lado de la moneda, Draco se había portado muy mal, en otras palabras había sido un cínico bastardo. Ginny lo pondría en su lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? - resonó la voz de Alex

- Eh… bueno - balbuceó - Draco esta allí dentro con Ginny - sonrió - ya sabes.

- ¿Malfoy a solas con Ginny? Eso es increíble

- Tal vez es mas hombrecito de lo que pensaba…ese cobarde - susurró

- No lo creas - dijo Alex con una sonrisa irónica - Draco no esta ahí dentro por lo que tú crees.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó confundida. Si Draco no estaba para arreglar el problema amoroso que tenia con Ginny ¿entonces de que otra cosa podría estar hablando con ella? Por que Hermione dudaba que le estuviera preguntando algún problema laboral.

- Lo conozco. - musitó - se que no impulsivo, no se va a dejar llevar por una emoción del momento.

- ¿Entonces de que otra cosa…? - dejo inconclusa la duda. Para esos dos, no se le ocurría nada más.

- Espero… no, no lo creo. - dudó - como sea. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café, mientras tanto?

- Pero Ginny tiene que estar por salir ya y yo quiero…

- De todas maneras te enteraras Hermione. Ginny te cuanta todo ¿no? Ahora acompáñame.

Estar un momento con él a solas era relajante. Alex siempre le había gustado, sólo que por su estúpida cobardía no lo quería aceptar, ni mucho menos llevarlo a la práctica. Pero todo eso ya se había ido, y verlo ahí, frente a ella, apoyado en la baranda y saboreando el café, mientras la mira era sensacional. Si tan solo ella pudiera tirársele encima y besarlo…

- ¿Entonces me ayudarías? - la voz de Alex interrumpió sus pensamientos. Perfecto… ¿de que estaba hablando él?

- ¿Ayudarte? - siseó

- Si…- dijo - de seguro tú sabrás el regalo perfecto para una madre. Una mano femenina no me vendría para nada mal.

- ¡Ah! Claro…claro que te ayudo. - sonrió

- Entonces nos veremos en el almuerzo - Alex comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, de espaldas a ella.

Hermione maldijo su mala suerte mientras lo veía machar. Eso le pasaba por no prestar atención. ¡En el almuerzo no podía! Todos sabían que Ron la iba a buscar para comer juntos, era una tradición…Y el pelirrojo se enojaría si lo deja solo, más si es por Alex. Aun no entendía la antipatía que tenía Ron para con Alex, suponía que era por que él era amigo de Draco, pero Alex no se parecía en nada a él. Como sea… tendría que buscar a Alex y decirle que no podía…Y era una pena por que era una oportunidad ideal para enlazarse más con él. Un regalo para su madre, él le estaba confiando eso y ella lo rechazaría. No podía hacerle eso ¿en que estaba pensando? Al diablo con Ron, él tendría que entender, además ahora va a tener que acostumbrarse a tener a Alex mas cerca, ella se aseguraría de que eso fuera así. Ni siquiera era para tanto.

Ginny entró pensativa y palideció cuando la vio. Hermione creyó que su estado se debía a la conversación que debió tener con Darco. Tenía curiosidad y se lo hizo saber.

- Él solo… solo me estaba aclarando algunas cosas - respondió Ginny rápidamente

- Pero Ginny - dijo acercándose a ella - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo como para dejarte así?

- ¿Así como? - espetó - estoy bien Hermione, solo algo aturdida.

- No me digas que ese maldito de nuevo volvió a lastimarte, por que si es así… - amenazó

- No, no - dijo - No era nada sobre eso, digo… nada sobre nosotros - aclaró sonrojada.

Hermione la vio y supo que no quería hablar de tema. Por la forma que la evitaba. Está bien, no la presionaría, ya hablara.

Cuando la hora de almuerzo llego, le dijo lo mejor posible a Ron que hoy no podría comer con él. Y cuando este pidió explicaciones, no le quedo otra más que contarle. Su reacción había sido exactamente como esperaba.

- ¡No puedo creer que vuelvas a salir con ese cretino! No es una buena persona, Hermione. - le había dicho Ron.

- Es un favor, Ron. Solo será ésta vez. -le había respondido - Ahora si me disculpas, tengo prisa - ella no tenia por que estar explicándole, una vez mas, que clase de persona era Alex. Ella lo tenía muy claro. Aunque al parecer no era muy buena para juzgar a las personas.

Recorrieron tiendas y tiendas buscando un regalo apropiado para una persona de edad. Con razón él le había pedido ayuda. No tenía tacto para los regalos, por su impaciencia casi compra un vestido que ni ella usaría. Y no sabe cuando otros accesorios mas, inútiles para la madre de él. Al final se decidieron por un suave perfume, que venia con unas cremas y jabones especiales.

- De verdad, Hermione - dijo Alex, apenado - de no ser por ti hubiera pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. - le dijo mientras esperaban pagar las cosas. Ella rió.

- Ya lo imagino. Me pregunto si para comprarle regalos a tu pareja también eres así.

- Depende de quien sea. - musito Alex lentamente - aunque cuando se trate de comprarte un regalo a ti, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que me dedicare semanas si es necesario para encontrarte algo digno - en esos momentos llego la empleada con los regalos envueltos, para terminar las tensas miradas que había entre ellos. Hermione no supo porqué se molestó por la interrupción.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, la hora de colación ya había pasado. Pero no le sorprendió que Alex solo fuera a ordenar unas cosas y después la sacara para ir a comer. Él podía hacer eso. Estacionaron el auto y Alex se apresuro en ir a abrirle la puerta a Hermione, como siempre. Lo que no fue como siempre fue que en el momento que la puerta se cerró, Alex la afirmó en el auto y la apretó contra él. Hermione respiró con dificultad cuando la boca de Alex fue acercándose lentamente a la suya, encerrándola en un beso suave. No fue consiente hasta que la lengua de este toco la suya, y le respondió el beso poniendo sus manos en la nuca, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella. Después de un momento, Alex se separo lentamente.

- Será mejor que nos apuremos - susurró - o llegaremos tarde - le tomo una mano y la condujo hacia el local.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente Hermione se sentía radiante. Esa mañana se había arreglado de una manera diferente, con ropa seductora, pero nunca dejando el lado responsable. Que la hacia ver como ella era. Quería sorprender a Alex, pero discretamente.

No solo lo había pasado espectacular con Alex el día de ayer, si no que también había vuelto a sentir una confianza en ella que ya creía perdida. Ahora sólo era cosa de tiempo, o eso esperaba, para que Alex estuviera junto a ella. No se haría ilusiones, tenía claro que si él no quería, no haría drama.

Entro a su despacho y le extrañó ver a Ginny. Ella siempre era quien llegaba antes. Pensó que quizás en su propia felicidad no se había dado cuanta y hubiera llegado mas tarde, pero no era así cuando consulto el reloj.

- Que extraño Ginny ¿hace cuanto que llegaste?

- No hace mucho - respondió con tono ausente. - hay algo que necesitas saber, Hermione.

Hermione noto la voz grave que empleaba Ginny.

- Dime - musitó

- Hoy - comenzó - hoy vendrá el ministro de magia ¿sabes?

- ¿Si? - preguntó - ¿es algo de último momento?

- No. -dijo - ayer Draco me conversó sobre esto -

- ¿De eso quería hablar él contigo? - Ginny asintió - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - frunció el entre ceño

- No sabía como. Es una visita que ya estaba hablada. Creo, no… - dijo - _es_ algo muy importante - recalcó.

Hermione, que en un principio estaba desinteresada, ahora se encontraba confundida. No solo por el nerviosismo de Ginny, si no también por la importancia que había adquirido la conversación.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto? - preguntó. Ginny miro su reloj

- Ya no tienen que tardar en llegar. - dijo haciendo caso omiso de Hermione - Se supone que tendrían que estar aquí antes que nosotras - de repente la cara de Ginny mostró alarma - a menos que… - Ginny se dirigió al teléfono - Susan - le dijo a la secretaria . ¿Dónde esta Alex y Draco?

- En estos momentos están en una reunión - contestó ella del otro lado de la línea.

- Eso era todo lo que quería saber. Gracias. - cortó - han llegado - susurró

- ¿De que hablas?¿me podrías explicar? - dijo Hermione cada vez mas impaciente.

- Han llegado. El ministro en estos momentos esta con Alex y Draco.

- Ya, pero no es para ponerse así ¿Qué sucede?

- Hermione, yo… - Hermione ya se estaba cansando de cada vez que Ginny hablaba, callaba en medio de lo que quizá iba a decir. En esos momentos alguien entro por la puerta. Draco miro a Ginny, como queriendo advertir algo.

- Acompáñenme - se limitó a decir.

- ¿A dónde? - pregunto Hermione. Draco le mando una mirada reprochadora a Ginny.

- ¿A si que no le dijiste? Perfecto - comentó Darco, cargado de ironía.

- No pude

- El ministro nos espera, Granger. Prepárate por que será una larga reunión. - apuntó Draco - te llevaras más de una sorpresa desagradable - rió con sorna.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a que Darco la sorprendiera con comentarios desagradables. Así que no le tomo importancia que intentara asustarla. Siempre lo hacia. Entro acompañada de Ginny y Draco al despacho, se despreocupo al ver a Alex sonriéndole. Por un momento la tensión se había apoderado de ella. Después deparo en el ministro, que la saludo con cortesía. Después de los saludos, Alex dijo:

- Bien Hermione ¿recuerdas el nuevo trabajo que ibas a tener? - ella asintió - pues por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Y el mismísimo ministro de magia vino por eso? - pregunto risueña.

- Señorita Granger, era necesario venir para explicar de qué se trata y presentarle a su nuevo jefe.

- Perfecto - sonrió - me gustaría saber todo lo que sea posible ¿Tú ya sabes de que se trata, Alex?

- Mas o menos - respondió serio - pero quien te puede explicar todo claramente, será tu jefe. A quien por cierto, se le ocurrió esto.

- Ah, claro - dijo - ¿y de quien se trata?

- De mi - respondió una voz tras ella. Hermione pegó un brinco de sorpresa por el susto de escuchar una voz inesperada. Gira cuidadosamente, pero cuando ve aquellos intensos ojos verdes creyó que tendría un infarto por la forma en que latía su corazón. Sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, en donde su cerebro intentaba funcionar bien, pero no podía. Pálida y aturdida, no tuvo nada mejor que abrir los ojos con sorpresa, y rezar por que alguien rompiera esa agonía.

- Hermione - dijo Alex acercándose a ella y rodeándola por los hombros. Ella supo de inmediato que lo hacia para darle apoyo - bueno, el ministro y el señor Potter están aquí para infórmanos a todos de que se trata - explicó él visiblemente incomodo - y por supuesto para incluirte al grupo.

- Oh, no - logro decir ella. Despego la mirada de Harry y se giro al ministro - Señor, con todo respeto - suspiró - yo no pienso trabajar con él. - El ministro, claramente confundo, preguntó:

- No se que motivos tendrá para negarse de esta manera ¿me explicaría?

- Claro - Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo para que cierta presencia no la intimidara. Aun así titubeó al hablar - a mi me gusta trabajar con gente responsable, y no con personas que dejan su trabajo tirado - Hermione miro a Harry con ese ultimo comentario, y vio que él entendió perfectamente el mensaje, pero también vio la ira que contenía sus ojos esmeraldas.

- Señorita Granger no…

- Se que tiene buen criterio con sus empleados, piénselo - dijo ella llena de ira, y se dispuso a salir de la oficina rápidamente. Pero sintió como un brazo le detenía en su intento de fuga.

- Hermione - susurró Harry haciendo que su corazón saltase. Él, serio, la miro por unos segundos con una intención que Hermione no pudo descifrar antes de soltarse y salir velozmente. Cuando estuvo alejada y se disponía a desaparecer, vio que Alex la seguía y gritaba su nombre para detenerla.

* * *

Y es así como llega su fin el segundo capitulo. La verdad estaba muy indecisa por colocar al personaje de Alex, no sabía si incluirlo o no, pero ya está y ahí esta él. No se que les parecerá a ustedes. 

Si se fijan bien, pueden descubrir algunas cosas en éste capitulo ¡tienen que fijarse en los detalles! Se que quieren saber porqué Harry dejo a Hermione, pero eso es algo que va a salir en los próximos capítulos. Y puede que un personaje tome mucha importancia. Por cierto, en esta historia habrá un antagonista, inesperado tal vez, pero es necesario. Ya estoy diciendo mucho…. Calla calla.

¡Quizá se lleven más de una sorpresa!

Seria eso, y agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron su comentario. ¡Ah! Y perdón por la tardanza… u.u

_**Lutica, **__**carolagd**__**GabyPotter**__**, Ariana, krist!, **__**AtRaM Potter**__**Monik**__**, Deyren, Tatiana-chan **_

Gracias!

PD: Si a alguien le gusta la novela romántica, no duden pasarse por **http :// www. elrinconromantico. com/ phpbb2/ index. php** (quiten los espacios)

**Vero Cullen**


End file.
